The Nymph that cried Heartless
by AmakuraMayu
Summary: Once upon a time, there was a cute little Nymph, named Arlene, little Arlene enjoyed to see people scared to death, so she made up a story about a Heartless. Read teh full summary inside!


**Title: **_The Nymph that cried Heartless_

**Summary: **_Once upon a time, there was a cute little Nymph, named Arlene, little Arlene enjoyed to see people scared to death, so she made up a story about a Heartless. Her story scared everyone in her hometown. However, they found out it was a made up story, and from then on, decided to ignore the little lying girl..but then..Arlene met a real Heartless, yet now, no one believed her. And so, she turned into a Heartless herself._

_**Chapter written by: **Mayu! (The silly one :P)_

* * *

_'Once upon a time..'_

_Happy Town, Summer, 19 July, Age: 6_

Little Arlene happily skipped through her hometown, it was a peaceful little village where everyone was friends with everyone, and where the flowers seemed to grow even though they were neglected, not that they _were_ neglected though! No, the amazing people of this oh so amazing town _never _did something bad.

Little Arlene was an exeption though.

"Good morning little Arlene!" called the happy flowerlady as she handed a customer his flowers, "What a perfect day, is it not?"

Little Arlene waved back and smiled sweetly, "Hello there flowerlady, yes it is a perfect day." her sweet smile faded and was turned into an evil grin, "Listen, have you heard?"

The flowerlady tilted her head to the side, "Heard what, little Arlene?"

Arlene took a step closer and whispered something in the woman's ear.

"A what?!" cried the woman, "A Heartless?!"

Everyone in the street turned around and gasped, "Oh no, I thought the town's priest took care of those foul creatures!" called a man from far down the street.

By now, little Arlene was gone again, laughing cruelly to her young self.

---

_Happy Town, Spring, May 2, Age: 12_

Arlene stepped out of the 'Happy Sunshine School' she cursed silently to herself, the last three hours of the school day were spent baking cookies for the elderly.

"Why can't those old hags do it themselves? It's not like they have things to do, places to be.." cursed Arlene as she made her way through the crowds of people.

"What's wrong Arlene?!" screamed a voice.

Arlene jumped back and looked around, who could've been calling her? Then she saw it, a clown, the village clown that was always working to bring a smile on the people's faces.

The clown jumped around and threw balloon animals around randomly, "How was your day at the Happy Sunshine School?!"

"It sucked." said Arlene. Everyone around her gasped and stopped doing what they were doing to look at her.

"What did you just say, Arlene?" asked the man standing closest to her, "We don't swear in this village, you know that." all the other people nodded in agreement.

Arlene pouted a little before smiling again, "Hey, what's that?" she asked, looking past the group of people around her.

"Hmm? What?" asked the villagers as they turned to look around aswell.

"Oh no! Help! Heartless!!!" screamed Arlene at the top of her lungs, "It killed your parents! Run! Ruuuuunn!!!"

Everyone started screaming and running, through the noise, several people said 'But my parents aren't dead!' Despite that, they too ran and screamed.

And yet again, Arlene laughed to herself, as she made her way through the now empty street.

---

_Happy Town, Winter, December 3, Age: 19_

Arlene sighed as she tried to walk through the snow, all around her, children were happily playing in the snow, and their parent's were busy buying Christmas presents.

Things were boring nowadays, Arlene tried to scare the people again last year with her famous 'Heartless' cry, but everyone rolled their eyes and asked eachother if anyone else had seen a Heartless besides her, of course, no had seen anything, since there wasn't really a Heartless.

So now, she had to think of a new joke, a cruel one, just like the Heartless one.

She quickly spun around when a snowball hit her back, "Who did that?!" she hissed. The little girl pointed at a little boy, and the little boy in turn pointed at the little girl.

Sighing again, she turned around, the happiness this time of year was sickening, not that she hated happiness, but the people in this village always overdid it..it was getting annoying.

A smile appeared on her face when she found that the park was completely empty! Not a person in sight! And another good thing was, this park lead straight to her house. It was a nice shortcut.

And so, Arlene walked into the park, trying to block out the happy christmas songs behind her.

"Will you shut the f-" Arlene stopped walking when she saw two small yellow lights in the snow before her, she rolled her eyes and thought it was just some stupid christmas decoration again, she slowly walked past it and continued to curse this time of year.

She stopped again when she heard something behind her, the snow rised up and underneath it was a small, black Heartless, that seemed to shiver, it had a nasty look in his eyes, almost as if it wanted to say 'Give me your heart so I can get the hell out of here already'

"Um...guys?" Arlene called. The Christmas songs stopped and a happy voice called to her; "What is it Arlene?"

"There's a Heartless here..and it doesn't look happy." Arlene said nervously as she took a step back. She was really close to the town, if the Heartless had been on her other side, she could've easily run. But seeing as it was in front of her..there was no escape.

"Oh Arlene, stop your silly jokes please? And sing with us!" the songs started again and Arlene bit her lip. "No idiot! There's really a Heartless here!"

"Yeah sure, now sing with us!"

Arlene sighed and just stood still now, were they all stupid or something? Maybe lying about that Heartless for 11 plus years wasn't such a good idea after all..

And then, the Heartless jumped, Arlene screamed, and the villagers sang, not realising what had just happened to Little Arlene, the girl that had always cried 'Heartless'

_"Wow! Hey, I'm still alive! Wait...are these my hands?! What the hell?! Where's a mirror? I need a mirror!"_

The small Heartless ran around, searching for a mirror, what the hell had happened? Why were her hands black all of a sudden, and why didn't they look like hands anymore? And why was she suddenly so small?

Out of nowhere, there was a gasp, the Heartless turned around, and it's big yellow eyes grew wide.

"A Heartless! So Arlene wasn't lying after all?" said a villager as he reached for his pitchfork.

"But, where _is _Arlene?" asked another villager who was holding an axe.

_"Right here, you morons! Are you happy now?! You stupid, idiotic bastards! Are you happy now?! Dammit! Will you look at me? I'm ugly! You're all gonna pay for this!"_

Another gasp followed, "What if this thing...what if it-"

_"Yes? Finally! Someone realises it's me!"_

"What if this thing..ATE Arlene?!"

The Heartless closed it's eyes, these people...were too stupid.

"Lets hunt it down!" called a villager as he raised his pitchfork. Others did the same, and Arlene the Heartless had to run for her life.

Hours later, the Heartless was chased away, and the villagers stood together in a group.

"I wonder where Arlene is now..." wept Arlene's mother.

The village priest that never actually did anything took the other's hands and closed his eyes, "May she be in a better place."

---

_But Arlene wasn't in a better place..no..she was gone, completely gone...the Heartless she once was had taken over, and had forced her out, the Darkness was too much for her.._

_But, the Heartless wasn't all that remained...no, another person was created when Arlene lost her not-so-happy life, a thing called a Nobody, sadly, this Nobody wasn't much luckier..for this Nobody was stuck in a Castle That Never Was, in a world called, The World That Never Was._

_This wasn't the most horrible thing, what was worse, was that all the cute and sexy guys were taken...by another guy!!_

_There was a boy called Demyx, who was extremely cute, sadly, he was already taken by two others; Xigbar and Zexion._

_Zexion was cute too, but Zexion was already taken by Demyx._

_Then there was Axel...who was really hot! Literally! Unfortunately, he was quickly taken by a fifteen year old boy named Roxas._

_And last, but not least; There was Marluxia, who had joined this Organization right before she had, but of course, Marluxia wasn't available either..for he was taken by the biggest creep in the castle; Vexen._

_Of course, there were other guys in the Organization that were available, but as fate would have it, they were all drop dead ugly, and were not even worth existing._

_And this, is where our sad story ends..._

---

"Wow, did that really happen to you?" Axel asked as he ate his popcorn.

Larxene nodded and took a sip from her drink, all the guys in the room glared at her, aside from the ones she had called cute.

"Yeah, well...you're not exactly a prize yourself!" huffed Xemnas as he stood up and prepared to leave the room, "Come Saïx."

Saïx nodded and stood up, "Yes superior."

Not much later, the other guys had stood up aswell and left the room, only Axel stayed, seeing as he was the only one that _didn't _feel insulted by Larxene's story.

"Well, I gotta go, Roxy's waiting." cheered Axel in his most girls voice ever, "See you later hun!"

Larxene nodded and laid down on the floor..she was too tired to climb in her bed, when she opened her eyes again, she saw something very...strange..

Sora, the keyblade master, was hanging above her, with a cute/creepy smile on his face.

"Uhh...guys...there's a keyblade master here..." she began as Sora started to climb down to her like a spider.

"Oh Larxene, you silly, silly girl! We're not falling for that anymore!" laughed Axel from his room.

Larxene sighed, maybe she should stop lying sometime...

And then, Sora dropped down, and everything went black.

* * *

_Okay! It's done! This story was requested..by me:P Muaha! I felt like writing something silly, and I was watching 'My Life as a Teenage Robot' today, and there was something about a story called, 'The boy that cried wolf' or something like that._

_Blame my hyperness!!_

_I hope anyone that reads it likes it._

_Positive critisism is appreciated._

_Love and Peace, sweeties!!_


End file.
